Hevenly Love
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: There has been some tension between Adam and Andrew, and Andrew has finally picked up the courage to address it. He doesn’t regret it at all, not with the way Adam is touching him now. Slash if you dont like then dont read! Man on Man! rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I don t own Touched by an Angel nor do I make any profit from the making of this fiction. I don t plan to and I don t believe that I would get any even if I wanted to; simply put this is purely for our entertainment, so please enjoy. Further more if you wish to flame that is fine, just don t flame because you don t think angels shouldn t be having sex, and that you don t like male/male fiction because I m warning you now that is what this fic has in its entirety.

**_Rating:_** Adult + or rated M, for this is PWP (porn without plot)! You have been warned!

**_Pairing:_** Adam/Andrew

**_Summary:_** There has been some tension between Adam and Andrew, and Andrew has finally picked up the courage to address it. He doesn t regret it at all.

**_Heavenly Love_**

_Chapter 1:_

Andrew wondered for the millionth time what he was going to do. He knew what sexual tension was. He even knew how sex was suppose to work out; in theory. He just never though he would ever have to deal with it. It most defiantly was not in his plan to serve god for all of time. Yet here he was with the problem. He still thinks it s all Adams fault for looking as good as he does. Not to mention the way he had been acting! 'I mean I get that he was just trying to help me at first. I remember it clearly; I hadn t noticed the water on the floor and up went our food and down I was going. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact and the pain only to find none. I open my eyes slowly only to look directly in grey eyes. Adam had caught me.

Only thing was that he was still holding me, still looking into my eyes. I don't know what in all of gods great creation possessed me to do what I did next, but I lent up and kissed him! Smack on the lips and everything. Now I ve never done anything like it before so I don't know if I was doing good, but I sure did like it, like him, and now comes to the problem. For the last two weeks we've been avoiding each other, well I don't know if he is avoiding, or just allowing me to figure out what to do, because I'm avoiding him so I not around to see if he would take off if I were in the same room as he was. I know I cant keep doing this though, one he is my supervisor and I m going to have to work with him sooner or later least I want to let my assignments go, which I could never do. So now I'm standing at his bedroom door with no idea if I should knock or not.' Andrew thought as he stood there with his fist up ready to knock, just not touching the door.

The choice is taken from him when he hears some one clear there throat behind him. He spins around only to find Adam there with a small smile upon his face. Neither said anything for several minutes waiting to see if the other would start first; or in Andrews case being too mortified about what he did to say anything. Adam sighs and waves him into the room so they could speak in private. Andrew bows his head and turns and walks into his friends room, Adam fallowing close behind. 'I would love nothing more then to sit and have him hold me like he always does when I m upset about something, but I doubt he wants to touch me after what I've done. I really would love it if I could feel him in my heart again, but someone is blocking there part of the connection and I'm to scared to push and find out its him.' Andrew though while standing there stiffly in the middle of the room.

He glanced around the room to see if he had changed it at all in the last two weeks, but it was still the same. A big king sized bed with a wooden headboard and footboard, that had an ancient carving in it stood in the middle of the room. The walls held the color of the evening sky just as the last light is fading; purples, reds, oranges, blues; they looked beautiful. The room was lit up with pure white orbs of light, which he could dim, brighten, lower the intensity if he so wished. The desk made of mahogany was off in the corner of the room, papers and other personal affects stood on it. A black leather chair was seated right next to it, slightly pulled out. The carpet was a creamy white and felt great when you were bare foot. There was a walk in closet, and it was full, with both his angel robes and his human clothes. Despite being in heaven most angels who had been to earth had a bed room layout like the humans did.

Adam watched him take in the room again. He mostly stayed with Adam when he was in heaven. He knew other angels sure, and even had his own room, but Adam was the first angel he meet after he was created by god, and had become his best friend, and later his supervisor. His cloths were also in Adams closet, and he hadn't missed that Adam had left his personal things where they had been before this whole incident begin. Adam held up his hand when Andrew looked at him and made a nervous noise. He hated seeing his young angel in any type of distress. He walked over and nudged the smaller angel onto the bed to try and relax him a bit. He would have taken him into his arms and held him like he normally would have but he doubted Andrew would be too happy with that at the moment. So instead he grabbed the chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed by Andrew close but not overly so.

"Adam I don t know what to say." Andrew said in a whisper with his head down. His hand twitched to reach out and take any kind of comfort Adam would be willing to give to him.

"Well you could always start with I won't avoid you like that again, I'll trust you enough to come back and work it out with you. I was a bit upset by that, I mean you have to know I care about you Andrew and I don't want you staying away weeks at a time; there will never be a reason that you would ever need to do so." Adam told him softly but truthfully. He had stayed away to give Andrew the time he needed but it hurt that the angel though he couldn't come to him with this. Also tired of Andrew avoiding his gaze he took his finger and lifted Andrew's face up and held it up, he had no reason to be ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I just though that after what I had done you wouldn't want to see me anymore." Andrew said well adverting his eyes no longer able to lower his head.

"Why? Because you kissed me? Andrew you won't have been the first to do so. Nor did I mind it. I'm a bit confused as to what you want by it though." Adam said truthfully. He had been kissed before, and in such a fashion that was in no way friendly, just as Andrew had kissed him the other day. Still he had never seen Andrew take any interest in him like that. Not that he didn't like Andrew that way because he did, but he would never do anything to make Andrew to not want to be near him. He just figured Andrew wasn't into physical love at all.

"I, what? You liked it? You've kissed other angels before? I'm not sure what I want Adam. I just know that lately when I look at you, I don't know I just want you to touch me, but I know its wrong. Adam what's wrong with me?" Andrew asked in despair and fear, but finally coming clean about what he had been thinking and feeling lately. Adam just smiled and slipped onto the bed next to him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Andrew, nor is there anything wrong with what you want. Yes, I liked it and yes I ve been kissed by another angel in the same capacity as this before, but I assure you that was just helping a friend practice. I'll have to tell you about it one day. When I'm not busy helping you. So when you said you wanted me to touch you, did you mean like this or like this?" Adam asked with a smirk as he slipped one hand up his shirt and brushed his finger tips over one of his nipples and one hand down to pet at his length. Andrews eyes flew open in shock and he gasped. Adam used that as an opportunity to capture his lips and teach him how to French kiss. He pulled back and waited to see what Andrew would say or do next. Andrew caught his breath before opening his eyes; which he didn't even remember closing, and looking at Adam with a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Adam, I don't know..." Andrew trailed off unable to finish his sentence in embarrassment Adam smiled lightly but would never do anything to the younger angel with out his explicit permission.

"Don't know what? If that s what you wanted, or which one you liked best?" Adam asked with a teasing smile.

"No, I don't know anything about well, you know that. Uh, yeah I liked what you did!" Andrew told him, his voice coming out squeaky and a whisper at the end. Adam actually laughed, he didn't mean too, he knew Andrew was trying, but _that_? Really. He calmed down as Andrew pouted at him.

"Andrew I think your old enough to know a few certain facts that your body is able to do, and the word is called sex, and yes you can do it. Though with whom you choose to do so should always be someone you trust inexplicably, do you understand me?" Adam asked the last part seriously, he didn't need Andrew running around having sex with every human/angel he met.

"Adam I would never, I mean I never wanted, I--. I mean that you were the only one I ever really wanted to you know, have sex with!" Andrew said looking around as if some one was around to hear him. It almost had Adam laughing again, if he wasn't a bit awed by what the younger angel had just told him. He had figured that Andrew was just getting into the stage where he wanted to test if he could do those things. He was flattered really, he was. He just didn't want to have Andrew mixing this feeling of just blind wanting up with love like that. 'I mean I love the idea of Andrew only being with me, really less angels I have to make sure don't hurt him with there fast ways, but I don't want him thinking that he had to be with me and me only if he wanted to be with someone else.' Adam though as he shifted closer to Andrew reaching out and grabbing him close just like he always did. Andrew leaned back relaxing more and more as it became obvious that Adam wasn't running away in horror.

"Andrew there are some angels who also take practice in what you want. You know you don't have to be with just me if you don't want to. It wont hurt my feelings or anything. I get that were close friends, so yeah you would come to me about this, but that doesn't mean that I have to be the only one if you don't want it to be as such. Do you understand what I m telling you?" Adam asked the younger angel gently, not wanting to upset him by saying it, but also not wanting him to think he had to be devoted to just him if that's not what the angel wanted.

"I, I don t know, I just never felt like that at all, then lately I just, I don't know, I wanted you, I was scared I thought that soon that's all I would want from everybody but its only you Adam. Its always only been you. I want you Adam, just you and nobody else. I cant say that I'm great or anything, but I can say that I love you and only you." Andrew told him with a completely red face which was looking anywhere but at Adam as he spoke. Adam couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face at the younger angels admission. He did love the younger angel. There was just one thing left for him to say.

"Except for the father right?" Adam asked and already he had a smirk playing across his face because he just knew that Andrew forgot for a moment that the father could sense all that was being said and what was happing. Just as he predicted Andrews eyes went huge.

"My god! The father, oh Adam, what's going to happen!?" Andrew demanded in a panic thinking he was in trouble after all he was an angel he wasn't suppose to love! At least not like this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know a tiny preview into what could have been a smut scene, not to worry my friends, it is coming and soon. What will the Father say? Will Adam accept Andrew as his mate? Review so I post faster and you can get the answer to those questions!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Touched by an Angel nor do I make any profit from the making of this fiction. I don't plan too, and I don't even believe that I could if I wanted too; simply put this is for your entertainment only, so please enjoy. Further more if you want to flame me that's fine just don't flame me because you don't think angels should be having sex, and that you don't like male/male fiction because I warning you now that this is what the contents of my fiction hold.

_**Rating****:**_ Adult + or rather MA, for this PWP (porn without plot)! You have been warned!

_**Pairing****:**_ Adam/Andrew

_**Summary****:**_ There has been some tension between Adam and Andrew, and Andrew has finally picked up enough courage to address it. He doesn't regret it at all!

_**Heavenly Love**_

Chapter 2:

Adam's smile couldn't get any bigger, nor could Andrew's eyes. Andrew moved closer to Adam, not close enough to touch him but close enough that Adam knew what he wanted and gave it to him. He scooted off the chair and onto the bed allowing Andrew to come closer and curl in on him so that he was wrapped up in Adams arms seeking comfort, something only Adam seemed to be able to fully give him, course now he knew why. After all the younger angel loved him.

"Hush now, there's no need to worry, the father obviously knows what you feel, so he would have know long before you said or did anything about it, and if he was unhappy in anyway would have called you to him and talked to you about it. Seeing as how that has yet to happen I'll take that as a his blessing. Besides I told you it's been done before, and if he didn't like it he would have stopped it long before you and I did it." Adam told him while rubbing his back. Andrew though about it for a moment then nodded his assent of what Adam said. Though what he would do with said knowledge he had no clue. He sat there frozen, unsure of what was suppose to happen next.

"Well if that's true what are we supposed to do next? Adam, I've never done anything like this before. I blush when humans kiss in front of me! Once a man was watching porn and I had to leave the house I was so mortified! I could barely look him in the face the next day!" Andrew squeaked out in horror. He loved Adam, he really did, and yes lately when he though about it, he did want Adam to do those things to him, but he couldn't even think of the actual deed without turning bright as a tomato! Adam only laughed again, which really didn't help his confidence at the moment.

"Andrew slow down. I'm not going to show you porn I promise ok, and I would never do anything without explicit permission first you know that. Which I think might actually be a good thing in helping you over come your mortification is even seeing or thinking it let alone speaking it." Adam told him with a small chuckle. He could just imagine Andrew looking at porn then running in the opposite direction like the devil had just come and told him that they were to be wed together!

"I don't know. I want it I do, but I don't know what to do or think, or say." Andrew confessed before completely burring his head in Adams stomach. Adam let him stay there for a moment before deciding action is probably going to work out better then words this time around. Still he was going to need to get Andrew to some how speak about it, then an idea popped into his head and he grinned before flipping Andrew onto his back and startled his hips. Andrew stared up at him with huge eyes. Then he promptly leaned down and locked his lips in a searing kiss. He let his lips trail to Andrews jaw then started to nibble and lick his way down to his throat before making a b-line to his collarbone and biting down hard enough to leave a mark behind that _everybody_ was going to notice. Andrew was just a mess of moans and withered under him when he bit down.

"That's called leaving your mark, or rather marking somebody as yours. Its meant to be seen by others so the _know_ not to try anything with my angel." Adam panted into Andrews ear before letting his tongue flicker out to lick along the shell of Andrews ear. Which received a very high pitched cry in turn from Andrew. Grinning he did it again and received the same response, seem Andrew here had a sensitive ear. Oh was that ever useful. Well for him maybe not so much for Andrew.

"Now I need you to tell me what you want me to do, or this will only be fun for me, which would be bad. Just tell me what feels good, and I'll do it." Adam asked him. He wanted to make this a good time for Andrew. He loved the younger angel and he would make sure this was great for both of them. Of course as predicted Andrew blanched before going bright red again. Still he would have to work threw it. So trying to be helpful he went back to kissing at his neck nipping here and there before moving up to kiss at his lips again but would do no more then that until instructed to do so by Andrew. It took a good 15 minutes but at last he mumbled for him to rub over his chest again like before.

_(pov change)_

"Please Adam, like you did before, it felt good. You know when you rubbed my chest?" Andrew more asked then told but it was a start and I would take what I could at this point, because I was getting a bit hard up kissing on him like this. So I slipped my hand back up his shirt and searched out his left nub, before letting my fingers pet over it lightly to see his reaction. He did not disappoint me, His back arched off the bed and a moan tore past his lips. I bent down and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling it into my mouth and sucking on it all the while my fingers continued to lightly tease his nipple before I moved them over to give the same treatment to its twin on the right side. He was almost continuously moaning at this point. While I loved hearing the sound of his pleasure at the moment I wanted him to tell me what else he wanted, so I backed off and let him fall to the bed panting. When he noticed my lack of movement he whined a bit trying to reach out for me but I backed off more.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked me, and I wanted to lay down beside him and tell him he could do no wrong and then worship his body, but that wouldn't be helpful in the long run. Instead I smiled and stole a quick kiss from him before pulling back again.

"No, I need you to talk to me remember? Tell me what you want, what you like." I gently remind him, knowing he most likely will not like this part but that it needed to be done, or he would go around thing he was wrong and messed up somehow. That what we have together is wrong, when its not, not in anyway. I wont let him do that to himself, even if that means I have to drag this out for eons. As expected he whined and tried to burry his face again but I would have none of it.

"You told me what you wanted two seconds ago and it led to pleasure right? Well continue with that and the pleasure will continue as well. Andrew I won't have you going around thinking what we do is wrong. Do you understand that?" I demand the last part a bit harshly and it showed. Andrew hung his head and looked away, he didn't like it when Adam was upset with him. With a sigh I reach forward and pull him in for a soft yet quick kiss. I'm not mad at him, I just don't want him thinking were wrong somehow.

"I'm sorry, I don't think were wrong, I just don't know what to say or do really. What I do know is that I love you and trust you Adam. I want you, and only you. I need you. Please don't be upset with me. I'll try anything you want me too; I will. I love you." Andrew said, and while he was bright red saying it, he did not turn his head away. He stared straight at me willing me to believe him, as if I already didn't. I just smile and nod before pulling him back in for a kiss. I lean down and kiss at his neck and lick where I bit before I press a kiss to his neck and back off again.

"Then just go slow. Say what ever your comfortable with. I told you before I won't rush you, and I won't." I tell him before letting nibbling at his ear managing another moan from him before I see him take a huge breath and grab my hand then guide it down to his pants and press down both are hands.

"There, I liked it when you did that earlier. I-uhhhh yes please there, right there Adam!" Andrew moaned out the last part while his hips jerked up in need of stronger friction. I pushed down harder, getting another moan from him, which I'm beginning to think I have a obsession with. I press down again and lean in for another kiss one that he actually returns this time and then decided to go all the way again. I nibble his lip before thrusting my tongue into his mouth that leaves him gasping, and wanting as I explore to my hearts content before an idea comes to me; our connection.

I focus on my want, need, lust, and lover for him then focus in on him, and I know its worked when his eyes widen and he's bucking into with wild jerks of his hips. I start to trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest before his shirt blocks my path and I tug at it asking if it can come off. He nods and moans and pleads for more at the same time and I swear I've never seen a more beautiful or erotic sight in my life. I leave him with one last kiss then pull back and yank his shirt off. Then lean back and wait for his next instruction. He wines again but I'm adamant he has to do this, not every time but until he knows that were not wrong, that we don't need to be punished for our wants.

"I don't know Adam, I've never done anything before! I don't know what else can be done! Please just keep doing what your doing, just touch me like you are! Please!" He's begging to be touched and that's when I realize he's right; its not like he knows sex positions or ways 101. I lean down with a groan, and not of pleasure but of frustration. He takes notice at once, and tries to pull away to check on me, but I just pull him into a kiss before sitting up again and pet at his chest to keep some contact and stimulation.

"Well there's lots of things that can be done. You can suck, lick, and kiss just about every part of your body and find pleasure. You seem to be very, very sensitive, and therefore probably will like all of it. Then there's the stuff you can do with your hands. Like you can pinch, scratch, and rub at your nipples. You can, well you can be fingered, fisted, hand job, or any other type of squeezing to your dick. Then there's all different types of positions. The pleasure of each will be different, well because your different, and all pleasure is. Now which do you want to try first?" I tell his all the while kissing and licking, and petting at him. He is of course bright red listing to me, but to his credit he nodded when I finished. If I wasn't extremely hard as well I would have though it was funny at how he so easily blushes.

"I, I don't know, what - uhhhh - what do you think would feel good? Ahhh!" He asks, and well I would have thought that was a way to get out of having to decided what to do, he was talking, and he did really seem to want to know what I thought so I smiled and started to unbuckle his belt then his pants, finally I pulled his zipper down and tugged his pants down to his lower calf. I let my fingers trail back up his smooth legs, and onto his inner thighs, and he let out a cry of pleasure. Yeah he was defiantly extremely sensitive. I smirk and lean down and kiss at his inner thigh trailing my lips up to his length, then skip it and kiss at his lower stomach. He was withering and moaning all over the place not to mention begging me to do _something _anything yet having no idea what it was that he was feeling or wanting, so I do what I can and yank his boxers down and reveal him to me. I didn't know he could go any redder but he did, and with a moan of pleasure tried to close his legs in embarrassment. I smiled, leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey, hey now, how do you imagine people getting it on? In there cloths? Besides your beautiful, you really are, I wouldn't be worried about anything if I had what you did!" I whisper into his ear as kiss along his neck hoping to make him feel less embarrassed because honestly with what the father gave him he had nothing to worry about at all, in fact I should be the one worried.

* * *

Oh yes, I know I'm horrid leaving it hanging right where I did, but honestly it's not really a cliff hanger is it? I mean I'm sure we all know where this is going! So do me a favor and leave me a review! Anyone who does can have some turkey!!! And ice cream when there done with that! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!


End file.
